1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition obtained by mixing a compound presenting pozzolanic properties, with a moisture containing base composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composition of this type in the form of a granular product obtained by mixing fly ash particles with a tacky solid product resulting from gases emanating from converters during the production of steel and at least comprising a volatile metal or a volatile metal compound, (also called "oxisludge") has been used in the art.
Such a composition is--especially as considered from an industrial point of view--extremely important, as large quantities of fly ash are produced during the combustion of coal, the resulting heat being used on an enlarged scale for driving energy plants; thus preventing the former use of oil products or natural gas. Tacky products, such as solid products resulting from gases emanating from converters during the production of steel and at least containing a volatile metal or a volatile metal compound, may at present be easily processed without the former necessity of employing expensive substances, such as calciumoxide, to convert a tacky product into a non tacky product.
It has been found in practice that a composition containing excellent granular products can be obtained by mixing compositions presenting pozzolanic properties such as fly ash with a moist gypsum composition obtained in the production of phospheric acid, provided gypsum in the form of a calciumsulphate dihydrate is used.
However, in more recent methods of preparing phosphoric acid, substantial quantities of gypsum in the form of calciumsulphate hemihydrate are produced, which substance inhibits an accurate mixing with fly ash in order to obtain a granular product or a "loose" mass. A granular product or loose mass means a product in which separate free flowing particles are present.
It has now been found that such a granular product or loose mass can, however, be obtained by adding a substance inactivating the inhibitor inhibiting the production of the desired granular product or said loose mass.